Me Or Noone Else!
by DaLuvInMii
Summary: Uchiha's are not ones for sharing. Once they've decided something is there's it will be there's and no one else's until disposed of. Or there will be dire consequences. Full summary inside.  Mature content, Language, etc.


Uchiha's are not ones for sharing. Once they've decided something is there's it will be there's and **no one** else's until disposed of. Or there will be _dire_ consequences.

#~#~#~#~#

Naruto had been living a wanton lifestyle going from man to man every day, until he meets Sasuke who demands that he stops seeing other men and starts to control every aspect of the blonde's life because he claims that he now belongs to the raven. Will he give into the Sasuke's possessive ways or learn what the Uchiha's made of the **hard** way?

#~#~#~#~#

_Sounds_

'**Thoughts'**

"Speech"

**...**

**I LIKE**

**PART I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ugh… ah! _**'Shit. I can't hold it.'** The pale slender man gave a loud grunt indicating his release. The tan blond beneath him released the dark heads neck exasperated. This was the blonde's fifth round today with three different guys. **'I'm definitely going to feel that in the morning.'** That's just what he wanted; to feel.

**.**

**.**

The pale man threw his left leg over the blonde under him and rose to his feet standing in all his naked glory. "I've got class in half an hour, and work tonight." He blankly stared at the blond who was now sitting up and stretching his arms watching this information sink in. "Well that explains the two rounds. And Here I am thinking you must've had an extra cup of coffee this morning, when the truth is you're just stressed." The raven bent down by the sack of volleyballs and picked up his abandoned jeans, pulling it over his right leg then the left. "Naruto, you know I don't drink coffee." He once again faced the blondes direction not at all surprised that he had already put on his pants and sneakers. How he managed to get dress so fast, the world may never know. But what else is expected of someone who's always in and out of people's beds every day?

**.**

**.**

"Well you should start. Don't sweat it. No matter how much of an asshole you are, you're still one of the smartest guys I know."

**.**

**.**

"That doesn't mean much coming from a dick-less loser like you." The pale man answered with a bored tone.

**.**

**.**

"Should I remind you that this dick-less loser just made you cum twice?" Naruto had to smirk at his genius. **'Got him now.'**

**.**

**.**

"May I add that both were without the use of _your_ dick? I Wonder why?"

**.**

**.**

"Fuck you!"

**.**

**.**

"Speaking of which, you should stop by the club tonight. In case I get _stressed_ again." The dark head put his hands on his jean clad hips and gave Naruto one of his infamous fake smiles. **'I really fucking hate that smile.'** Naruto turned away from him and pulled on his black T. "Sure I'd love to get you fired." Now completely dressed in his black shirt, orange vest, and khaki, Naruto grabbed his orange knapsack and headed towards the door. **'Gotta love the color.'** He glances over at the tall man wearing navy blue jeans and a grey T-shirt leaning against the basketball rack.

**.**

**.**

"Later Sai, Oh and you forgot your boxers at my place. I'm thinking about bleaching them." Naruto stuck out his tongue and quickly walked out the storage room door before the other could retort. He never really liked gym considering he wasn't much of an athlete and most of the boys molested him when the coach wasn't looking. 'But the storage rooms are really useful.' Naruto strolled down the hallway with both hands in his vest pocket mentally reviewing his day. **'Let's see Kiba was a total waste of time this morning. Fucker had fallen asleep right after. Gaara was in kind of a prissy mood too. I'm gonna have to cover up some marks tonight. Shit, Shikamaru called me earlier, I should call him soon. There's no class today so I'll just go down to the restaurant then head home. Ramen here I come!'**

**.**

**.**

**…**

I really wanted to wait before posting this. To try making it one whole part instead of two but I kind of wanted to know if it's worth writing first. I'm not this best writer so people might not like this. Sadly I am human so typos will be made. There's absolutely no doubt in my mind where this story _should_ be going, because I have it all mapped out _this time_.

=D

Hoped you liked. Reviews appreciated.


End file.
